Nach Hause
by Amurnatter
Summary: Songfic zum Lied "Nach Hause" von den Wise Guys. Paring: Snarry. Spielt nach der großen Schlacht. Snape hat überlebt, wird aber trotz seiner Erinnerungen nach Askaban gebracht. Harry, nun Auror, verliert die Lust am Kämpfen und will nach Hause.


Nach Hause

Die morgendlichen Nebelschwaden erschweren meine Sicht. Nur noch schemenhaft nehme ich die Gestalt vor mir wahr. Die Flüche, die er mir und meinen Kollegen entgegen schleudert, sind das einzige Hilfsmittel, welches verhindern konnte, dass uns der Mistkerl bis jetzt entwischen konnte.

„Hier drüben.", höre ich die rauchige Stimme meines Vorgesetzen. „Potter, pass auf!" ist das Letzte, was ich noch wahrnehme, bevor mich unbändiger Schmerz aufkeuchen lässt. Ein weiterer Todesser hatte mich aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Brandzauber voll erwischt. Wie ich Verbrennungen hasste!

Die letzte Ernsthafte war schon Jahre her. Die hatte ich mir bei meinem Kampf gegen den Hornschwanz eingefangen. Was sag ich, das ist nicht nur Jahre, sondern ganze Leben her. Fluchend und mir den versenkten Arm haltend, stolpere ich weiter, dem Gejagten hinterher. Doch ich habe die Orientierung verloren. Londons Straßen scheinen heute Morgen auf der Seite des Bösen zu sein und ermöglichen den Todessern wohlmöglich noch die Flucht. Aber irgendwo müssen die Drecksäcke ja stecken.

Ich glaubte eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln auszumachen und schleuderte einen Fluch in die ungefähre Richtung. Verfehlt. Heut ist nicht mein Tag…Gestern auch nicht. Mir entweicht ein Wutschrei. Ich zucke zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt.

„Die sind uns entwischt, die Schweine. Machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen, ist keine gute Gegend hier." Ich schüttle die Hand ab und trete mit einem leisen Aufschrei gegen eine Laterne. Mein Vorgesetzter gesellt sich zu uns und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Behalt die Nerven Potter, klar?" Ein markerschütternder Schrei lässt uns herumfahren.

So viele Jahre irgendwo,  
Überall und Nirgendwo,  
irgendetwas machen,  
kämpfen gegen Drachen  
und die Nerven nicht verlieren.

~ ~ ~

Wir sahen uns Bruchteile einer Sekunde an, dann rannten wir los. Waren die Todesser also doch noch nicht über alle Berge. Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam und ich wünschte mir augenblicklich, er hätte es nicht getan.

Eine Frau, offensichtlich Muggel, kniete auf dem Bortstein. In ihren Armen lag ein lebloses Kind, die Augen starr in den grauen Morgenhimmel gerichtet. Es würde den heutigen Sonnenaufgang nicht erleben. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in ein tiefes Loch stürzen. Eben spazierte ich noch hoch erhobenem Hauptes auf einem Seil über dem Abgrund, doch nun kostete mich meine Kühnheit den Absturz.

Mein Herz verschloss sich noch ein Stück mehr, ein Umstand, den ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Nur das rationale Denken arbeitete noch aktiv, ich funktionierte wie eine Maschine, das war alles. Was hatte die Frau überhaupt um halb vier Uhr morgens auf der Straße zu suchen?

Ein Wimmern ließ mich sie näher in Augenschein fassen. „Bitte", haucht sie. „Mein Sohn hat solche Bauchschmerzen. Ich warte auf ein Taxi, das uns ins Krankenhaus fährt. Haben Sie eins gesehen?"

„Offensichtlich steht sie unter Schock.", flüstert mir ein Kollege zu. „Der Junge ist mausetot, ich tippe auf Avada. Ich hab echt keinen Schimmer warum Dolohow und Nott die Frau am Leben gelassen haben."

„Sie waren auf der Flucht. Vermutlich haben sie nicht mal gezielt, sondern nur Stimmen gehört und wild drauf los geflucht.", versetzte ich. Mit energischem Schritt gehe ich auf die Frau zu. „Verändern wir ihr Gedächtnis. Am besten lassen wir sie glauben, das Kind wäre an seinen Bauchschmerzen krepiert."

Ich spüre die fassungslosen Blicke der Anderen auf mir, spreche den Obliviate und appariere. Dolohow und Nott würden wir eh nicht mehr stellen können. Der Tag fing ja schon mal gut an.

So viele Jahre auf der Flucht,  
hoch auf dem Seil über der Schlucht.  
Falsches vorgegeben.  
Die Stille vor dem Beben.  
Da sein. Funktionieren.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Die Bettwäsche sollte mal wieder ausgewechselt werden, aber seit ich Ginny verlassen habe, bekommt sie eh keiner zu Gesicht. One-Night-Standes nehme ich nicht mit hierher und mit was Festem komme ich nicht zurecht. Das hat mir Ginny mit Bravour vor Augen geführt.

Und noch etwas Anderes weiß ich dank ihr. Frauen sind absolut nicht mein Gebiet.

~ ~ ~

Ich hab's lange nicht kapiert,  
Dann hab ich's ignoriert.  
Doch jetzt hab ich bedingungslos kapituliert.

Ich steh auf Kerle. Hat ganz schön gedauert bis ich das rausgefunden habe. Nicht, dass einer meiner Kollegen etwas davon weiß, nein. Die würden es nicht verstehen. Ich versteh und akzeptiere es selbst nicht, ich begegne meiner Sexualität mit unpersönlicher Resignation. Denn eins weiß ich:

Sex mit einem Mann lässt mich wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick den ganzen Scheiß, der sich mein Leben schimpft vergessen.

Vor knapp fünf Jahren konnte ich Voldemort besiegen. Einige seiner Todesser wurden verhaftet, andere, darunter die Malfoys, konnten fliehen. Aber ich gebe einen Scheiß darauf diese blonden Voldemort-Marionetten einzubuchten.

Draco war zum Ende hin doch ein recht anständiger Kerl. Sollen er und seine Eltern irgendwo ihr Glück finden. Aber eigentlich ist es mein Job flüchtige Todesser hinter die sicheren Mauern von Askaban zu verfrachten. Ich habe meinen früheren Traum wahrgemacht und bin Auror geworden.

Obwohl das am Anfang meiner Ausbildung ziemlich auf der Kippe stand, hab mich nämlich augenblicklich mit dem neuen Zaubereiminister angelegt. Nachdem der ganze Terz über meinen Sieg über den dunkelsten, schwärzesten, mächtigsten etc. Zauberer Lord Voldemort ein paar Stündchen her war, bin ich bei ihm in sein Ministerium rein spaziert, hab ihm Snapes Erinnerungen übergeben und seine sofortige Freilassung aus der Untersuchungshaft gefordert.

Diese Einfallspinsel haben ihn doch tatsächlich eingesperrt. Ich sag dazu nur eins, wenn Blicke töten könnten, läge Askaban jetzt in Schutt und Asche. Natürlich habe ich alles getan um meinen Ex-Lieblingshasslehrer daraus zu boxen, ich habe meinen Ruhm ausgespielt, gedroht, gebettelt und doch konnte ich Snapes Strafe nur mildern.

Zehn Jahre Askaban. Immerhin kein lebenslänglich, hatte der Minister frohlockt. Auch wenn wir danach ungefähr so gut klarkamen wie Katze und Hund, habe ich es dennoch zum Auror gebracht. Meine Stellung als Weltenretter und so haben es noch rumgerissen. Und nun frage ich mich, wofür?

Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen.  
Ich will nicht mehr stark sein.

Mit unfokussiertem Blick schweifen meine Augen über das trostlose Ambiente meiner kleinen Mietwohnung. Auf meinem ramponierten Schreibtisch türmten sich Berichte, Briefe, Verhörprotokolle, Heiratsanträge und Morddrohungen…das Übliche.

Ich überlegte. Wenn ich nach dem Frühstück den Bericht zu der heutigen Verfolgungsjagt zügig niederschreiben würde, könnte ich vor der Nachmittagsschicht noch jemandem einen Besuch abstatten.

Ich will nach Hause.  
Mein Zuhause ist nicht Hier.  
Mein Zuhause ist bei dir.  
Ich will nach Hause.

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue begrüßt mich herzlich, als der Wächter den Gefangenen meiner Wahl in den Besucherraum führt. Hach ja, ich glaub, er hat mich auch vermisst. Spöttisch lächelnd gibt er mir die Hand.

„Na, Potter, wieder Sehnsucht nach mir gehabt?"

„Aber immer, Sir."

Wir setzen uns gegenüber an den wackligen Tisch. Mit einer harschen Handbewegung scheuche ich den Wärter aus dem Raum und ziehe dann meine Jack enger um mich. Askaban war ein Ort mit einer…nun, sagen wir, frostigen Atmosphäre. Besorgt ließ ich meinen Blick über Snapes Körper gleiten. War er noch dünner als beim letzten Mal? In seiner dünnen Gefangentracht musste er entsetzlich frieren, wir hatten Ende November.

„Was wollen Sie schon wieder hier?", fragt er mich unterkühlt, sodass mir gleich noch ein wenig kälter wird.

„Hatten wir das nicht schon geklärt? Ich habe mich nach Ihrer Gesellschaft gesehnt." Er schnaubt abfällig. Ich lasse mich nicht beirren und spreche munter weiter. „Haben Ihnen die Bücher gefallen?" Eine Weile herrscht Schweigen, dann nickt er abgehackt.

„Ich wette, Sie haben schon wieder alle durch.", lache ich gezwungen unbeschwert. Er zuckt mit den knochigen Schultern. „Etwas anderes als Lesen kann ich hier sowieso nicht tun. Haben Sie mir Nachschub mitgebracht?"

Ohne eine Antwort übergebe ich ihm die Tasche mit einem Dutzend neuer Bücher. Wortlos nimmt er sie entgegen, kein Dankeschön verlässt seine blaugefrorenen Lippen. Ich krame die heutige Zeitung aus meiner Tasche und lese ihm vor.

Doch ich stocke, als ich auf Seite sechs über einen kleinen Vermerk stolpere. „Todesser auf der Flucht töten fünfjährigen Muggel." Snape nimmt mir die Zeitung aus der Hand und liest stumm selbst weiter. Mit hängenden Schultern höre ich seiner tiefen Stimme zu und lasse mich von ihr davontragen, bis der Wärter kommt und mich rausschmeißt.

Da ich nicht weiß, was ich mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen soll, verschlägt es mich irgendwann in eine Muggelbar. Obwohl ich es normalerweise nicht mache, da ich mich danach nur noch schlechter fühle, lasse ich mich von einem Muggel mit langen schwarzen Haaren (meine Vorliebe schockt mich schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr) im Hinterzimmer durchvögeln und mache mich dann gegen elf auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich fühl mich leer und ausgelaugt.  
Keine Idee, die etwas taugt.  
Fremde Gesichter.  
Kalte Großstadtlichter.  
Mittendrin und nicht dabei.

Mein Chef schaut mich ernst an, als ich ihm eine Woche später meine Kündigung auf den Tisch knalle. Als er mich nach dem Warum fragt, zucke ich nur mit den Achseln.

„Es bringt nichts. Ich muss weiter ziehen. Ich brauche endlich Antworten."

Er nickt stumm und wünscht mir viel Glück. Meine ehemaligen Kollegen schauen mir teils bedauernd, teils erleichtert hinterher. Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, weiß ich nicht, meine Gedanken sind zu wirr, um sich damit näher zu beschäftigen.

Die weiße Flagge längst gehisst.  
Denn da ist nichts, was richtig ist.  
Zu viele Fragen.  
Gedanken, die sich jagen  
und ein ungehörter Schrei.

Professor McGonagall schaut mich über ihre Brille hinweg an und erinnert mich somit fatal an Dumbledore. „Soso, Mister Potter. Sie wollen also den Posten des VgddK-Lehrers belegen? Und Sie glauben auch wirklich, dass Sie für diesen Job geeignet sind? Lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein, wenn ich eines in meiner langen Laufbahn als Lehrerin gelernt habe, dann, dass das Kämpfen gegen das Böse die eine, das Unterrichten von pupertären kleinen Nervensägen eine ganz andere Sache ist."

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so herzlich gelacht habe. Vielleicht damals, als mir klar wurde, warum ich die ganzen Mühen für meinen ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister auf mich genommen habe?

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Schulleiterin.", grinse ich verschlagen. „Ich hatte den besten Lehrmeister, was das angeht."

Ich hab's lange nicht kapiert,  
Dann hab ich's ignoriert.  
Doch jetzt hab ich bedingungslos kapituliert.

Auf dieser Welt gibt es unzählige von Sprachen, die aus unzähligen von Wörtern bestehen. Und keins von ihnen war geeignet um meine Gefühle auszudrücken, als ich das erste Mal vor einer Klasse stand und meinen Unterricht hielt.

Meine Schüler waren natürlich alle ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie erkannten, WER ihr neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein sollte. Ich konnte mich vor Fragen, mit denen ich urplötzlich bombardiert wurde, gar nicht retten.

„Sir, warum sind Sie bei den Auroren ausgestiegen?", war wohl die Häufigste, die dir mir zu Ohren kam.

Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen.  
Ich will nicht mehr stark sein.

Die erste Woche war die Hölle. Wie hatten Snape und die Anderen das all die Jahre aushalten können. Schüler verbrachten mehr Zeit damit sich Ausreden auszudenken, warum sie die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatten, als tatsächlich ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Aber trotz der Anstrengungen war es die schönste Woche seit langem für mich. Ich hatte Hogwarts wirklich vermisst. Mein früheres Zuhause, welches mir immer Unterschlupf gewährt und Freude bereitet hatte. Es fühlt sich gut, aber nicht mehr so gut wie früher an hier zu sein.

Denn ja, irgendetwas fehlte. Und ich wusste genau was es war und, dass ich bereit war alles zu tun um es wiederzubekommen.

Ich will nach Hause.  
Mein Zuhause ist nicht Hier.  
Mein Zuhause ist bei dir.  
Ich will nach Hause.

Langsam bekomme ich den Dreh mit den Schülern raus. Auch wenn es immer noch nicht minder anstrengend ist. In den Weihnachtsferien hatte ich eine Menge Energie tanken können, doch obwohl sie erst seit drei Tagen vorüber waren, fühlte ich mich schon wieder erschöpft und müde.

Doch es lag nicht an der Arbeit. Mürrisch schlage ich die Zeitung auf. „Neue Todesser-Angriffe auf Muggel. Auch fünf Jahre nach der Vernichtung von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf versetzt das dunkle Mal die Zauberergesellschaft noch in Angst und Schrecken."

Ich zucke zusammen, als mich Minerva von der Seite anspricht. „Professor Potter, würden sie heute bitte für Professor Vintreed die Nachrunde übernehmen? Er musste überraschend nach London zu einem Zaubertrankseminar."

Mechanisch nicke ich. Ich kann den neuen Tränkelehrer Vintreet nicht ausstehen. Er könnte Snape nicht mal dann das Wasser reichen, wenn dieser mit verbundenen Augen und ohne Hände gegen ihn antreten würde.

Und nun bringt dieser Kerl mich auch noch um meine Nachtruhe. Nur mit beleuchtetem Zauberstab bewaffnet schleiche ich also ein paar Stunden später durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts´ und, wie könnte es auch anders sein, meine verräterischen Füße führen mich in die Slytherinkerker.

Wie hypnotisiert starre ich auf das Gemälde vor mir…und es starrt finster zurück. McGonagall hatte ganz schön dafür kämpfen müssen, um ein Bild von Snape in Hogwarts aufhängen zu dürfen. Auch wenn er ehemaliger Direktor dieser Schule war, hatte sich das Schulamt verheerend gegen Minervas Forderung Snapes Bild im Schulleiterbüro aufzuhängen gewehrt.

Aber die ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin hatte zumindest durchgesetzt, dass das Gemälde von Snape wenigstens hier unten hängen konnte, wo ich es hemmungslos anschmachte. Meine Augen kleben geradezu an Snapes markanten Zügen.

Doch langsam werden meine Augenlider schwer. Geschafft lehne ich mich neben Snapes Portrait an die kalte Steinmauer und sinke auf den Boden. Meine Beine geben einfach unter mir nach, vielleicht zum Teil auch, weil mein Ex-Tränkelehrer mir weiche Knie verschafft hatte.

Mein Atem wird ruhiger und ich bekomme es gar nicht so richtig mit, da bin ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

~ ~ ~  
Ich bin so müde, es wird Nacht.  
Ich war so lange nicht mehr frei  
und das hier ist nicht meine Schlacht.  
Die Zeit der Helden ist vorbei.

Schwarze Augen nehmen meine gefangen. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Es könnte mir nicht egaler sein.

Severus kommt auf mich zu und legt seine Hände um meinen Nacken. Auch ich rücke näher an ihn heran und wir treffen uns zu einem unglaublichen Kuss.

Mhm…

Mhm!

Ich hatte mir schon oft vorgestellt, wie ich ihm diese verdammten Knöpfe seiner hochgeschlossenen Robe am besten systematisch aufknöpfen könnte, doch als wir uns voneinander lösen und ich meine Augen öffne, steht er bereits nackt vor mir.

Auch ich trage nur noch mein Adamskostüm und habe mich noch nie so wohl in meiner Aufmachung gefüllt. Meine Hände gehen auf Wanderschaft und streicheln über die hervorstechenden Schulterblätter, über den flachen Bauch…und tiefer.

Ein Stöhnen verlässt seine Lippen, die nicht mehr blau, sondern angeschwollen und rot vom Küssen nach mehr verlangen. All die Male, in denen ich von anderen Männern genommen wurde, habe ich nur von diesen Lippen, diesem Körper, dieser tiefen Stimme die mir Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstert, nur um dann sanft und sinnlich daran zu knabbern, geträumt.

Als sich eine Hand um mich schließt, kann ich einen Aufschrei nicht verhindern. Ich beginne fahrig über seine Nippel zu streichen und vorsichtig hineinzukneifen. Die Hand, die eben noch über meine Erektion strich, ist auf einmal verschwunden. Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen bahnt sich seinen Weg nach draußen.

Doch ich werde für diesen unmenschlich grausamen Verlust augenblicklich entschädigt, da ich spüren kann, wie sich ein Finger in meinen Eingang verirrt. Severus lacht auf, als ich ihm lustvoll in den Hals beiße und mich in seinem Rücken verkralle.

„Soll das die Strafe dafür sein, wie ich dich all die Jahre behandelt habe, Potter?" Mhm, ich liebe es, wie er meinen Nachnamen ausspricht. Ich stöhne ungehemmt und er lacht lautlos, was seinen Oberkörper vibrieren lässt.

Ich kann die Bewegungen an meinem eigenen Brustkorb ganz genau fühlen und ich verbeiße mich schmerzhaft in meiner Unterlippe, um zu verhindern, dass ich augenblicklich komme. Severus´ Finger, die sich auf wundersame Weise vermehrt hatten (it´s magic!) bringen mich ebenfalls gefährlich nah an die Klippe.

Ungeduldig halte ich den Atem an, als seine Finger plötzlich verschwinden. Ich weiß genau, was jetzt kommt und kann es kaum erwarten. Meine angehaltende Luft entweicht wie Helium aus einem Luftballon, nur lautlos. Und genau wie eben erwähnter mit Helium gefüllter Ballon hebe ich ab, als Severus in mich eindringt. Aber ich glaube nicht, das ich je wieder runterkomme.

Severus beginnt mit einem langsamen, unglaublich intensiven Rhythmus in mich zu stoßen.

„Ja, Seeeeverus!", feuere ich ihn an. Seine Stöße drücken mich fest gegen die Wand, meine Beine sind um seine Hüfte geschlungen und ich beabsichtige eigentlich nicht ihn in näherer Zukunft aus meiner Klammerung zu entlassen.

Meine Hände verirren sich in seine langen Haare und beginnen ihn liebevoll zu kraulen. Unsere Atemzüge beschleunigen sich und er stöhnt mir aufs höchste erregt ins Ohr, was mich nur noch heißer macht.

Lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich fühle schon das süße Ziehen in meinem Unterleib, welches von meinem baldigen Orgasmus kündigt. Automatisch werfe ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und beginne unkontrolliert und wild zu stöhnen, jedes Mal, wenn er erneut in mich stößt.

Mit einem lauten Schrei der von meinem unübertrefflichen Genuss zeugt, komme ich zwischen uns Beiden und presse mich nur noch enger an meinen Geliebten. Auch Severus benötigt nur noch wenige weitere Stöße und ich registriere, wie er seinen warmen Samen in mir verteilt, was mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken rinnen lässt.

Langsam sinken wir gemeinsam zu Boden und bleiben eng aneinander gekuschelt liegen. Müde, aber vollauf zufrieden beginne ich damit über seine nur leicht behaarte Brust zu fahren. Er beobachtet mich eine Zeit lang dabei, dann beugt er sich vor um meine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss zu verschließen. Als wir uns lösen, schenke ich ihm das strahlenste Lächeln zu dem ich fähig bin.

Und, ich glaube es nicht, er lächelt tatsächlich zurück. Ich kann nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Ich kann und will einfach nie wieder kämpfen. Weder gegen Todesser…noch gegen meine Gefühle.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüstere ich ihm zu und drücke erneut meine Lippen auf seinen zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Mund. Ich bin zuhause.

Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen.  
Ich will nicht mehr stark sein.  
Ich will nach Hause.  
Mein Zuhause ist nicht Hier.  
Mein Zuhause ist bei dir.  
Ich will nach Hause.

„Professor. Hey, Professor!" Eine Ohrfeige weckt mich am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus meinem tiefen Schlummer. Grummelnd öffne ich die Augen, richte mich auf, entdecke einen meiner Schüler vor mir, erinnere mich an meinem Traum und werde knallrot.

Ein unauffälliger Blick auf meinen Lendenbereich verrät mir, dass meine wundervollen weiten Lehrerroben etwaige verräterische Flecken verdeckten. Mein Schüler grinst mich verschmitzt an.

„Haben Sie etwa die ganze Nacht hier verbracht, Sir?" Verschlafen und leicht peinlich berührt kratze ich mich im Nacken. „Tja, ich muss wohl überraschend eingeschlafen sein. Wäre schön, wenn Sie das für sich behalten könnten."

Frech grinsend nickt er und wartet, bis ich mich aufgerafft habe. „Hm…wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Mein Schüler, natürlich ein Slytherin, verdreht amüsiert die Augen. „Es ist gleich Zeit fürs Frühstück. Kommen Sie, Professor McGonagall hat etwas anzusagen."

Und so eilen wir auch sogleich die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinauf, ich in denselben Klamotten wie gestern und mit einem unangenehmen, klebrigen Flecken im Schritt. Hoffentlich bemerkt das Keiner!

Als wir in der Großen Halle ankommen, herrscht noch immer der gewohnte morgendliche Betrieb und keiner achtet auf uns. Auch Minerva ist noch nicht da. Ich verabschiede mich knapp von meinem Wecker, der augenblicklich zum Slytherintisch eilt.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend lasse ich mich auf meinen angestammten Stuhl am Lehrertisch fallen und beginne ein imaginäres Frühstück. Ich hatte schon seit Jahren keinen gesegneten Appetit mehr. Na ja, höchstens mal auf gewisse schwarzhaarige Zaubertrankmeister. Es war Wochenende, vielleicht könnte ich ihn heute mal wieder besuchen.

Obwohl, besser nicht, nach diesem lebhaften Traum könnte es etwas dauern, bis ich ihm wieder normal in die Augen schauen könnte. Die Tür zum Lehrereingang schwingt auf und Minerva betritt die Halle. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche…denn sie war nicht allein.

Ich hatte gerade an meinem Kaffee genippt und spucke das koffeinhaltige Getränk über den ganzen Tisch. Doch niemand achtet auf mich. Noch blasser als sonst, doch endlich wieder in seine herkömmlichen schwarzen Roben gekleidet, stand da doch wahrhaftig Severus Snape neben der Schulleiterin am Rednerpult.

„Ich freue mich herzlich Ihnen unseren neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen zu dürfen. Professor Vintreed wurde überraschend von einem Londoner Forschungs-Institut abgeworben und wird künftig nicht mehr hier unterrichten können. Nur gut, dass wir so schnell einen Ersatz ausfindig machen können. Ich darf vorstellen, Professor Severus Snape."

Mein Herz setzt für mehrere Sekunden einfach aus und holt die versäumten Schläge dann in dreifacher Geschwindigkeit nach. Szenen aus meinem Traum drängen sich in mein Bewusstsein, färben meine Wangen knallrot.

Er ist hier. Er ist tatsächlich hier. Keine drei Meter von mir entfernt steht er und richtet sein Wort an die Schülerschar, die ich schon gar nicht mehr wahrnehme. Es gibt nur noch ihn und mich. Ich kann gegen die aufkeimenden Gefühle nicht ankämpfen, die mich zu überrollen wagen. Nein, ich kann ihn nur noch hingerissen anstarren. In seiner Gegenwart werde ich schwach. Und es interessiert mich einen Dreck.

~ ~ ~

Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen.  
Ich will nicht mehr stark sein.  
Ich will nach Hause.  
Mein Zuhause ist nicht Hier.  
Mein Zuhause ist bei dir.  
Ich will nach Hause.

Eine schwarze Gestalt steht am See und beobachtet den Riesenkraken bei seinen Schwimmzügen durch das dunkle Wasser. Die Sonne ist schon fast vollständig untergegangen.

Lautlos trete ich an ihn heran, aber er hat mich wohl dennoch bemerkt, denn er dreht sich zu mir um. Neutral schaut er mich an, weiß gar nicht, was er mir damit antut. Ich lächle vorsichtig.

„Und, haben Sie die neuen Bücher schon alle durch?" Seine schwarzen Augen nehmen mich gefangen, es ist unmöglich in ihnen zu lesen. Er nickt und mein Lächeln wird breiter. „Ich habe noch eine neue Ladung in meiner Wohnung. Wollen Sie mich begleiten und sich eins aussuchen?"

Eine Weile geschah nichts und auf einmal das Unfassbare. Er lächelt zurück. „Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein.", flüstert er und kommt auf mich zu. „Ich nehme Ihr Angebot gerne an, auch wenn ich ab jetzt eher weniger zum Lesen kommen werde."

Ich strecke meinen Arm aus und er ergreift meine Hand. Ich schüttle sie kurz und halte sie noch etwas länger als nötig in meiner eigenen, streiche mit dem Daumen über seine kalten Finger, was ihn eine Augenbraue heben lässt. Den Augenblick genießend, entlasse ich ihn schließlich.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Severus."

Ende


End file.
